The Birthmark
by Aim 1.0
Summary: A birthday cake and a conversation about the society creates an interesting outcome for Maxon and America. [One-shot]


################

**The Birthmark**

by ENMZ of Z-4R

################

Maxon's parents were busy at their work again as usual. After the epidemic outbreak, he seldom had his conversation with them. His parents became cold and greedy. They spent their time ruling and planning things for the country of Illéa.

"It is my 20th birthday today but I feel like I am dead," Maxon sobbed as he lay down to his bed. "I hate my life. It really sucks!"

He sighed, his voice with a rough edge. It can be seen through his eyes the despair and hatred.

"Maxon! Maxon, are you there?" A voice was heard from outside.

"Who are you?!" He yelled, clearly losing the bit of patience he had.

"It is me America, America Singer." she said cheerfully.

"My Dear!" Maxon exclaimed as he got up and hurriedly opened the door from his bedroom and went immediately downstairs to greet America.

"You know, I still hate it when you are naming me and other girls as your dear, but because it is your birthday, I will make tonight an exception," America said as she beamed while crossing her arms.

America Singer has her way of making everyone smile. Despite of her green eyes, red hair and cute smile, she has this red birthmark which is the purest birthmark of all people in Illea.

"Anyway, Happy 20th birthday!" America continued as she embraced him with delight.

"You- You remember?" Maxon asked surprisingly as he led her into the dining room.

"Of course Maxon! How could I forget?" America joked teasingly. "You are one of the important people in my life, well, aside from the fact that you are the prince of this country."

"Thank you, Mer. Thanks for being with me on my birthday. But I do not feel like celebrating it." Maxon said as he pulled a chair for America.

"Why not? I baked a cake for you and we would not even celebrate your birthday?" America asked while sitting down.

"You baked me a cake?" Maxon asked delightfully.

"Yes," America replied. "I believe that you cannot resist having a slice of it. It is double chocolate cake!"

She put her homemade cake at the table and sliced it in into four.

"My favorite!" Maxon's face lit up as he licked the icing of the cake and grabbed a slice of it.

"I knew you would like it!" America said happily.

"This reminds me, there is this one thing I would really like to show you since you came here in the palace, come." Maxon said excitedly as he dropped everything at the table and led America to the rooftop.

It was a cold and breezy night. At the rooftop, you could view from the palace the busy streets of Illea. Maxon spent his time alone at the rooftop whenever his parents are quarreling, busy at their work or if he is pressured in becoming the next to the throne.

"Wow, this is amazing!" America whispered while running to the balcony.

"Yes, it is really amazing. Looking at this view makes me forget those painful memories." Maxon replied as he followed America and gazed at the view.

"Maxon, we cannot bring back what had happened in our past no matter how painful it had been, but what we can do is make our present brighter and happier. We just need to learn how to move on," America muttered as she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"America, thank you for being there for me even though we are completely different. See, you are the only one who has a red mark and a pure heart." Maxon remarked as he touched his black birthmark on his shoulder.

Black mark is a sign of anger – This made him think how opposite they were and how impossible for them to be even friends in the first place.

"You are the only friend I had who has the guts to stay with me despite of my horrible attitude, well aside from my servants and the people who want something from me." Maxon sighed as he looked intently at America.

"I can see that now you are admitting it, aren't you?" America teased Maxon while laughing to lighten his mood.

"Yes, I mean no! I mean, sometimes. Maybe?" Maxon confessed.

"Alright, alright. Your Highness Maxon Schreave, or should we call, Mister Goody Two Shoes, I think you are kind, sometimes!" America joked.

"Hey!" Maxon exclaimed while elbowing America.

The wind blows heavily and all of a sudden the snow falls gently all over the city. Winter has started and it made Maxon and America kept still for a moment as they watched the view of Illéa.

"You know, I hate the fact that this happened to all of us. I mean, if it was not because of this epidemic outbreak, then we would all have a happy world with no betrayal, greediness, coldness, anger and cruelty just like the old times," America remarked sadly as she and Maxon sat down at the bench around the corner.

Maxon kept silent and listened carefully to America.

"I still remember what my grandmother used to tell me every night before I go to sleep, that all people living in this world was once born with red birthmarks on their shoulders," America muttered as she leaned on Maxon's shoulders.

"This world was once living happily at peace and contentment," America continued as she touched her red birthmark on her shoulder and glanced at Maxon. "Then this epidemic outbreak came that changed all of us, the once red birthmarks of all people changed into different colors that has evil traits embedded on it." She sighed.

Maxon held America's hands and looked up at the sky remembering how happy he was before the epidemic outbreak. It made him think how disappointing life can be.

"Good thing my grandmother has a very pure heart and was not affected by it. Sadly, my family was infected of this and never became the same again. They became too much greedy!" America exclaimed as she stomped her foot on the ground. "No offense but, this is the main reason why I am here in the palace in the first place. They wanted so much money that they even sold their daughter to enter this stupid place," America uttered with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Shhh. It is okay. Do not cry now, everything will be alright." Maxon said as he put his arm over America's shoulders to comfort her while having doubts and wondered if everything will be really okay in the end.

"Thanks, I just missed the times I had with them. I loved them so much," She said while wiping her tears from her eyes. "I keep reminiscing myself the good memories I had with them every night to give me hope." America sighed.

"Like what memories?" Maxon asked while glancing at America.

"Like a very interesting story my grandma once told me before putting me to bed. She told me that when winter ends and if two persons with red birthmarks falls in love with one another, this epidemic will stop." America muttered.

"Obviously, it is very impossible since I am the only person living in this planet who has a red birthmark on it since Grandma died," America uttered. "Unless, I can change a birthmark of someone, which, I think is never going to happen." She sighed in disappointment."

"Is it possible?" Maxon asked in astonishment. "A person's birthmark can change?"

"Yes," America replied with awe. "You do not know anything about this and yet you are the prince of this country?" She exclaimed disbelievingly. Maxon nodded with an upsetting look in his eyes.

"Grandma said that a person's birthmark can change if it is true love. If it is destiny, then it is destiny. It can change that," America added as she looked at Maxon who was apparently already staring at her.

"I still do not know why my Grandma believed that there is still hope, that there is a chance that everything will change." America said while picturing the image of her grandmother in her thoughts.

Suddenly, she saw Maxon staring blankly at the floor.

"Hey, Maxon, still listening?" America asked. "Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?"

"Were you amazed by my story?" she said teasingly as he noticed Maxon who seemed to be very deep in his thoughts.

"Mer," Maxon said in a serious tone while he continued staring at the floor.

"Yeah?" America replied while smiling happily.

"America, it is not because I am lonely, and it is not because it is my birthday, but- but I do not want this day to end without telling you this." Maxon said as he held her hand.

"Telling me what?" America asked and was puzzled by what Maxon just said.

"Mer, I love the feeling I have that after I spend day with you, I still want to be with you. I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night. Sometimes, do you ever just feel like putting your arms out and keep on spinning and spinning nonstop?" Maxon said as he ran his fingers through America's red hair.

America did not answer because she seemed so confused at what Maxon is telling her. She was so perplexed and could not absorb every word he told her but what she knew is, what Maxon is trying to say makes her blush.

"Everything inside of me tells me to stop before I get tired, before I fall, but I could not help it, I just want to keep on going." Maxon continued as he moved towards America and looked deeply into her green eyes.

"Maxon Schreave, what exactly are you talking about? Why are you talking alien again? I do not understand you." America finally responded, flustered at Maxon's words.

Maxon took a deep breath first and closed his eyes.

"I like you America. I liked you since the first day we met especially the part when you shouted at me even though nobody else does because they are afraid of my power," Maxon continued and opened his eyes to gaze sincerely at America.

"I was too carried away by these stupid birthmark situations we have and the pressure I have since I am next to the throne, and I was just too scared to realize my feelings for you," He added as took her hands and kissed her knuckles.

"But now that I knew what my real feelings were all along, I think I can now say it. What if," Maxon paused for a moment quite surprised by his confessions, but continued gazing at America's lovely eyes.

"What if I told you I love you?" Maxon whispered in a sweet tone.

When America heard these words, it suddenly felt like the atmosphere went still. The wind stopped. You could hear nothing but total silence. Everything seemed like it paused for a minute. America continued to freeze for a moment, gathered her thoughts, slowly smiled and spoke softly, "Maybe it is our imperfections which make us so perfect for one another."

And Maxon's lips curved into a smile and said, "I love you, America Singer."


End file.
